contes d'une famille brisée
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets sur la famille Elric :: Hohenheim/Trisha, Edward, Alphonse, parfois Winry. 40ème vignette : Ed/Win, sautes d'humeur. 41e: Winry, Ed et Al, enfance révolue. 42e: Winry, Ed et une mécano. 43e: Ed/Winry, dysfonctionnel. 44e: Ed, ce qu'il a perdu. 45e: Ed, ce qui reste. 46e: Ed et l'équivalence. MàJ, 47e: petite Winry en apprentissage. ::surtout gen, un peu d'het::
1. Hohenheim, un bonheur trop parfait

**Titre :** trop parfait ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Hohenheim/Trisha Elric  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

Pour Wayya, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Hohenheim et Trisha"  
150 mots

o

Hohenheim soutenait que Trisha était la femme de sa vie. Elle était tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter d'une épouse aimante. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux garçons. Ils auraient dû former une famille parfaite.

Sauf que, Hohenheim traînait trop de secrets derrière lui. Avec le temps, il avait fini par, d'un côté idéaliser Trisha au-delà du raisonnable, de l'autre se persuader qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une femme comme elle autant qu'elle le méritait. Et que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas droit au bonheur. Il avait vécu trop longtemps, sans doute son cœur était-il déjà mort, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Alors, pour ne pas comprendre qu'il étouffait dans ce bonheur _trop_ parfait, il décida que c'était lui qui risquait de les étouffer avec sa malédiction. Et il les laissa tous les trois, sans se retourner.


	2. Ed, le prix à payer

**Titre :** le prix à payer  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Edward Elric  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #31, "le prix de l'espoir"  
220 mots

o

Le jeune Edward Elric a fait le tour des possibilités offertes devant lui. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'il n'arrivera à rien seul. Aucun autre alchimiste ne l'aidera non plus. La seule ressource, ce connard de lieutenant-colonel a raison, c'est la recherche militaire.

Pour ramener sa mère, seul désir de son frère et lui-même, il a donné une jambe. Son frère y a perdu son corps.  
Pour garder l'âme de son frère dans ce monde, il a donné son bras.  
Inversement, pour récupérer le corps de son frère, il doit désormais vendre son âme. Il doit trahir une promesse faite à son maître, prostituer ses idéaux, bafouer son opinion personnelle.

Mais son frère est plus important que tout : si c'est son seul espoir de le revoir entier un jour, il le fera. Il ira s'engager et se mettre à la botte des militaires, il prendra le risque d'être un jour appelé à servir l'armée… quels que seront les ordres.

Alphonse Elric essaie de positiver : il suffira que tous les deux travaillent dur, et qu'ils se dépêchent de retrouver leurs corps, avant qu'il ne puisse arriver quoi que ce soit, et ça ne sera pas grave d'avoir dû en passer par là.  
Edward voudrait avoir sa confiance sereine…

wow : une fic sur Ed ! je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en serais capable...


	3. Winry Ed Al, la mélodie du métal

**Titre :** la mélodie du métal  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Edward et Alphonse Elric  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes :** "sifflement" + "grincement" (31 jours, 11 septembre)  
3 x 100 mots

oOo

Un automail, même en parfait état et correctement huilé, grince toujours un peu. Le métal qui s'articule a sa voix propre. Cela, Winry le sait bien. Ceux qu'elle a construits elle-même, elle peut, rien qu'à les écouter bouger, juger de leur état d'usure. Si celui d'Ed couine trop, ses délicates articulations grinçant horriblement à son oreille attentive de mécanicienne, il écope d'un bon coup de clé à molette. Si seulement ça pouvait lui apprendre, à prendre un peu plus soin du travail qu'elle a amoureusement fourni. Laisser gripper une telle merveille, non mais !

L'armure qu'habite Al, c'est une enveloppe métallique ; lui aussi devrait prendre soin de ses articulations. Elle pourrait l'apprécier… si seulement, elle n'entendait que les sons normaux du métal.  
Mais ça n'est qu'une coque vide, sans rien dedans, ni chair humaine, ni rouages et pistons pour le faire bouger ; juste une réaction alchimique à laquelle Winry ne comprend rien. trop souvent, le sifflement du vent qui s'y engouffre vient les couvrir. Tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est la plainte d'un courant d'air qui vient pleurer dans sa grande carcasse vide.

Cela, elle ne pourra jamais le soigner elle-même. Qu'Ed préfère retrouver son corps d'origine, ça heurte sa fierté de mécanicienne, mais elle le comprend : les automails ne remplaceront jamais un membre perdu, rien ne vaut l'original. L'absence totale de corps humain d'Al le lui rappelle cruellement. Un automail pourra bouger à merveille, jamais une prothèse ne permettra à son porteur de ressentir ce qu'il touche.  
Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est prendre suffisamment soin d'Ed pour qu'à son tour, il fasse tout son possible pour rendre son corps à Al.


	4. Ed, Al, Winry, cadeau !

**Titre :** cadeau !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell. et Alphonse devrait être quelque part derrière Ed, normalement.  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Notes : **'me semble que j'avais écrit ça pour le thème "c'est pour toi" sur 31 jours il y a un an et... que j'ai oublié de poster. ou que j'ai simplement décidé que ça ne cadrait pas assez avec le thème pour en valoir la peine. Je ne sais plus. Mais c'est pas grave.  
EDIT express : là où c'est plus grave, c'est que j'avais oublié de préciser que ce drabble se base sur un bonus à un _guide book_, le gaiden "Simple people". Merci à Kiku-chan de me l'avoir fait remarquer !  
100 mots.

oOo

Cette histoire a pris des proportions inimaginables pour son point de départ ; ça dépasse Ed :  
Des boucles d'oreille… ça n'engage à rien, des boucles d'oreille ? des petites pierres ou des anneaux tout simples. C'est joli, décoratif. Ça plaît à toutes les filles. C'est une attention délicate, non ? délicate mais pas _si_ importante que ça. Normalement.  
Alors pourquoi Winry s'en émeut-elle autant, qu'elle veuille les porter absolument toutes, qu'elle rajoute chaque paire qu'ils lui offrent au lieu de simplement en changer ?  
Au temps pour lui : il ne comprendra décidément jamais les filles…

oOo

Pub : un drabble compagnon à celui-ci est publié au deuxième volet de mon recueil Paninya/Winry ("mécanique magique"/"l'éclat du métal")


	5. Ed, Al, Winry, science rasoir

**Titre :** _rasoir toi-même !_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Edward, Winry, Alphonse (enfants) – un mini-soupçon d'Ed/Winry  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes :** "rasoir" et "het" pour 31 jours (16 juin 09)  
**Continuité :** pre-series, zéro spoil juste un soupçon de foreshadowing  
150 mots, dialogue seulement

oOo

« L'alchimie va bien plus loin que la simple chimie. Elle intègre la physique, certains tentent de l'étendre à la biologie. Son champ d'application est infini !  
- C'que t'es rasoir, mon pauvre. Chaque fois que vous venez me voir, tu ne parles que d'alchimie ! Trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant.  
- De quoi, plus intéressant ? C'est la science ultime, la compréhension et l'utilisation de tout l'univers !  
- Et j'en ai rien à faire.  
- Tu crois que les automails c'est mieux, peut-être ?  
- Oui ! Mais même si c'est passionnant moi au moins j'ai la délicatesse de mettre le travail de Mamie de côté quand je parle avec vous. Tu dirais quoi, si je me mettais à te réciter la composition des différents alliages et leurs caractéristiques physiques et, oh, je ne sais pas, les points d'amputations privilégiés et l'état idéal d'un moignon pour le support d'une greffe mécanique ?  
- Euh...  
- Grand-frère _aimerait_ la physico-chimie des alliages ! »


	6. Ed et Al, réparer les dégats causés

**Titre** : la moindre des choses  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt mangaverse)  
**Personnages **: Edward et Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "repeindre les murs"  
(proposé par Skuld, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Ed-et-Al)

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Une fois de plus, un combat urbain opposant l'Alchimiste d'Acier à un assaillant quelconque laisse la ville dévastée... et les Frères Elric aux prises avec les honnêtes citoyens demandant réparation.

« Vous, monsieur l'alchimiste. Vous avez complètement dégueulassé mon mur ! Des gnons ! De la poussière ! Des traces de sang !  
- Ah, oui, désolé. Hum, patientez quelques minutes, je répare ce toit et je suis à vous. (Argh, que c'est embêtant de n'avoir qu'un seul bras dans ces circonstances...)  
- Si seulement tu étais plus prudent, Grand Frère...  
- Je fais ce que je peux, hein, quand je me bats contre des cinglés qui essaient de me tuer ! Et je suis déjà bien gentil de réparer les dégâts ensuite au lieu de me barrer sans rien dire.  
- Gentil je ne sais pas : pour moi c'est la moindre des politesses, de réparer ce qu'on casse.  
- Ouais, ouais... Hum. Al ?  
- Oui ?  
- On utilise quel cercle, déjà, pour travailler du plâtre ? »

Alphonse abandonne son propre travail de restauration pour fixer son aîné, interloqué. Aussi interloqué que peut l'exprimer une grosse armure...

« Ben quoi, proteste Edward : ça fait des années que je me passe de cercle pour transmuter, et que je me sers juste de mes mains ; ça arrive d'oublier, hein. »


	7. Ed, acier chirurgical

**Titre** : acier chirurgical  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril."  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril, à condition qu'il soit tout petit et bien pointu... (le métal, pas l'homme.)  
Ed connaît bien le métal de ses automails, la douleur associée à la greffe et à la connexion des nerfs ; il a tristement pris l'habitude des coups de clé Allen vengeurs que Winry lui assène en punition quand il le casse.

Cependant, ce à quoi il ne s'habituera jamais... ce sont les piqûres. Or voilà qu'avant de changer ses membres, mamie Pinako se mêle de vouloir lui faire un rappel de vaccin !


	8. Ed, Winry, merci pour le repas

**Titre** : Et dire simplement « merci » pour le repas tu sais pas ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Avertissements** : promotion d'une hygiène de vie saine XD

**Prompt** : "J'aurais préféré de l'ours, y a plus de viande."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Y'a plus de viande ? » réclama Ed, la bouche encore pleine.

Winry grogna, intérieurement d'abord : les frères Elric débarquaient sans s'annoncer, après une longe absence sans donner de nouvelles, Ed réclamait à manger, de la vraie bonne nourriture faite par Mamie – Monsieur se lassait des restaurants – commençait par remercier sincèrement pour le repas... et puis se plaignait que tout ne soit pas entièrement conforme à ses désirs. La rogne s'extériorisa :

« Nan, il n'y en a juste pas, aujourd'hui. Deux fois par jour c'est mauvais pour la santé, une fois par deux jours c'est bien assez. Ceci dit, pour un enfant en pleine croissance... »


	9. Hohenheim, solitude volontaire

**Titre** : la fuite en avant reste une fuite  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Van Hohenheim, Hohenheim/Trisha  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :

**Prompt** : "Et ils lui manquent."  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ils lui manquent, sa femme et ses enfants. Énormément. Il ne peut prétendre le contraire. Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'éloigne d'eux ; s'il était resté, il leur aurait causé de nombreux ennuis. Et c'est pour mieux revenir ensuite, ses problèmes réglés, qu'il est reparti courir le monde.  
C'est que ce Hohenheim se répète quand il se sent trop seul. Il espère rendre l'absence plus supportable en se raisonnant.

Ça ne suffit pas. Alors à la place, il essaie de ne plus penser à la fin : revenir près d'eux, humain et normal, mais seulement aux moyens pour y parvenir.


	10. Ed, Al et Izumi, entraînement

**Titre** : souvenirs de Briggs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga)  
**Personnages** : Edward et Alphonse Elric, Mason, Izumi Curtis  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu (et un aphorisme emprunté à Friedrich Nietzsche)

**Continuité **: tome 5  
**Note** : pas compatible avec le premier anime – difficile de faire correspondre Dante de la Forêt Profonde et les Monts Briggs !  
**Prompt** : "Ben tu me feras trois pages sur les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s'entraîner. »"  
d'après ylg sur une idée de PresKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

"Les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s'entraîner", par Izumi Curtis – un témoignage poignant, basé sur l'époque où elle n'était pas encore Madame Curtis, femme au foyer, mais jeune fille fringante en mal d'apprentissage.  
Le terrain hostile, le froid, les bêtes sauvages, la quasi-absence de nourriture, les autochtones belliqueux... mais, « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts ».

Ses récits passionnent son premier apprenti – et commis en boucherie – qui l'admire chaque fois un peu plus. En revanche, ses autres apprentis – petits alchimistes en herbe – tremblent tant et plus en entendant à quel enfer ils ont échappé.


	11. Winry, Ed, automail du Grand Nord

**Titre** : à toute épreuve  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
**Personnages/Couples** : Winry Rockbell, plus les mécaniciens de Briggs et Ed qui font de la figuration  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : à situer du côté du tome 18 / épisode 35 (nouvelle série) – non compatible avec la première série

**Thèmes** : « incassable », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (2 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : 350

oOo

Avec la vie qu'il mène et après sa récente rencontre avec la Reine des Neiges, on pourrait penser que plus rien n'effraie Ed en matière de femmes. De fait, il a tristement l'habitude de voir Winry tempêter et cracher virtuellement des flammes quand il a à se faire réparer...

« Tu es allé te balader dans le blizzard avec mon bel automail standard que j'ai eu tant de peine à adapter à tes turpitudes habituelles ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Et tu prétends connaître la chimie de base ! Mais enfin tout le monde sait que le froid affecte les métaux et les rend friables ! »  
Hum, non, pourraient objecter plein de monde outre Ed : pas tout le monde. Les gens ci-présents oui, mais parce qu'ils ont l'habitude du froid et/ou des automails. Mais c'est un échantillon de personnes fortement biaisé ! Et que penser d'une mécanicienne qui fait entrer ses principes dans le crâne de ses clients si vide soit-il à grand coups de clé anglaise ?

« Euh, Miss, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?  
- Mais je n'ai même pas encore commencé... Ah, _ça_ ? »  
Bah... Ed comme Winry haussent les épaules : Le crâne, il l'a dûr, il l'a déjà prouvé. Ça ne sont pas quelques coups de plus qui le casseront. Et aussitôt après elle se fait tout sucre tout miel... pas pour lui mais pour monsieur et mademoiselle ses confrères :

« Maintenant, montrez-moi donc vos installations, s'il vous plaît ? ... Waaaaah ! c'est magnifique ! Et donc, vos alliages anti-froid anti-casse ..? »  
Winry roucoule, d'abord pour de faux pour cacher son embarras et sa colère à n'avoir pas pu prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il faudrait pour Ed, et très rapidement pour de vrai, de plaisir réel à découvrir sur le terrain de nouvelles techniques dont elle ne connaissait jusque là que la théorie. Peu importe combien de fois ce corniaud d'Ed devra lui casser ses belles mécaniques, son enthousiasme à lui fournir les meilleures pièces, lui, restera indéboulonnable ! 


	12. Al, la nuit sans Ed

**Titre : **la nuit  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Alphonse et Edward Elric  
**Genre : **gen/triste  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **écrit un jour il y a maintenant très longtemps pour le thème "fraternité" sur 31 jours puis je me suis dit que ça ne correspondait pas assez et ne l'y ai finalement pas posté  
**Nombre de mots : **275

oOo

La nuit est un moment horrible, pour Al. La nuit, son grand frère finit bien par s'endormir. Ed a beau jouer les durs et toujours repousser ses limites, il a toujours un corps humain avec des besoins physiques et il arrive bien un moment où il doit rendre les armes. Quand Edward dort, Alphonse se retrouve seul.

Il pourrait mettre ce temps à disposition pour continuer à étudier, mais il a peur que la lumière dérange son frère, perturbe son sommeil. Souvent, très souvent, il a dû veiller sur ses rêves, le secouer quand il s'agitait pour le tirer de ses cauchemars. Ed n'aime pas qu'il ait à s'occuper ainsi de lui, mais c'est toujours préférable à ce qu'il pourrait voir sans cela.  
Et puis, Al n'aime pas vraiment travailler seul. Étudier l'alchimie, quand ils étaient enfants, ça l'amusait uniquement parce que c'était du temps passé avec son grand frère. Maintenant encore, malgré l'enjeu, même si c'est pour récupérer les membres perdus d'Ed – et son propre corps, aussi - il a plus de mal à progresser, tout seul sans Ed avec qui partager les directives d'étude.

À la place, son esprit erre et vagabonde. Ça n'est pas comme s'il rêvait : non, il ne s'évade pas dans le sommeil, il se perd juste dans ses souvenirs. S'ils deviennent trop cruels, personne ne viendra l'en sortir, il est seul dans son armure face à lui-même. Et il regrette, terriblement, l'époque où ils étaient enfants et pouvaient dormir en toute confiance, sûrs que leur maman veillait tendrement sur eux.


	13. Al, Pride, dans le noir

j'ai hésité à mettre cette vignette dans le recueil "sombres secrets" ( /s/3371598/ ) puisque Selim y était déjà, ou "et puis quoi encore ?" ( /s/3406171/ ) parce que Pride est un homoncule... avant d'admettre qu'Al avait un rôle plus important ici et qu'elle allait de pair avec la précédente... donc voilà.

* * *

**Titre** : ce que l'on est dans le noir  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Alphonse Elric et Pride  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Al et Selim, « obscurité »  
pour Cucumber Sandwiches (Noël 09)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 22  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

L'obscurité s'est refermée sur eux, effaçant la notion de temps. De loin en loin, l'homoncule privé de ses armes lance des piques verbales, espérant encore faire craquer son adversaire.  
« Tu devrais être en train de paniquer. Les êtres humains ont peur du noir. Ils y sont sans défense.  
- Ah ? désolé. »

Ça ne prend pas sur Al, malgré les tentatives de Pride pour le miner :  
« Tu n'as pas peur. Tu n'es peut-être donc même plus humain, si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte de ta situation.

- Je m'en rends très bien compte. Je sais où nous sommes et pour combien de temps. C'est vrai, mon corps n'est pas humain : je n'ai donc pas à avoir peur de mourir de faim, de soif ou de froid ici en attendant que le danger - y compris celui que tu représentes - soit passé. Mais tu sais, ça fait maintenant près de cinq années que je l'habite, ce corps : j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer. J'avais peur de l'obscurité, au début, parce qu'elle me cachait mon frère endormi, aux moments où il ne pouvait plus m'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance, à attendre, et aussi à développer une autre perception. Comme le font les aveugles, peut-être, qui n'en sont pas moins humains !  
» C'est _toi_ qui sans défense, dans l'obscurité totale. Je n'ai donc aucune raison d'avoir peur, moi. »


	14. Ed, problème capillaire

**Titre** : de l'importance de tenir ses cheveux attachés  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Edward et Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : Ed, « Problème capillaire »  
pour Piwi sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

De l'autre côté du mur, les bruits de pas rythmés signalaient à Al qu'Ed était enfin non seulement levé, mais commençait sa journée en pratiquant un kata enseigné par Izumi. Lui-même en ferait bien autant, mais cela dérangerait les autres clients de l'hôtel. Il devait se contentait de suivre le rythme et repasser mentalement l'enchaînement.  
Tout à coup, Ed manqua un geste et chut lourdement.

« Aaaaaaïe ! »  
Alerté par le hurlement, Al accourut dans la chambre d'Ed. Son frère se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant et en pestant tant et plus, souffrant visiblement.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? un nerf s'est coincé dans ton automail ?  
- Non. Mes cheveux !  
- Tes cheveux ?  
- Coincés dans la jointure de mon épaule !  
La main qui serrait frénétiquement l'épaule tentait effectivement de protéger des mouvements une mèche folle échappée de la tresse à demi défaite.

« Mais _comment _as-tu fait ça ?  
- J'en sais rien !  
- Tu fais toujours de trop grands moulinets, Izumi-sensei te le disait toujours. Un jour tu te déboîteras l'épaule…  
- Si seulement ! l'automail déboîté au moins on peut le remettre en place. Aïe !  
- Ah oui. Hum. Pour tes cheveux, je crois qu'il va falloir les couper…  
- Oh non !  
- Tu vois une autre solution ? on n'a pas de mécanicien sous la main et appeler Winry pour un problème de cheveux coincés…  
- Elle me tondrait complètement…  
- J'en ai peur.  
- Argh. »


	15. EdWinAl, quand ils seront grands

note : pour une ficlet avec juste de l'humour gen et rien pour choquer les éventuelles âmes sensibles, préférez la précédente

**

* * *

Titre** : des rêves d'enfants  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell/Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Avertissements** : ménage à trois plutôt hétéro, mais tendant vers le bisexuel avec inceste – comment voulez-vous ne pas dépasser PG-13 avec une telle prémisse ! moi quand on me met un slash entre deux noms je prends ça comme couple romantique, pas en gen, hein…

**Prompt** : Edward/Alphonse/Winry, « Voiture »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Dans un futur où tout ira bien, Edward et Alphonse récupèreront leurs corps, et seront des alchimistes renommés, et auront tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils épouseront tous les deux Winry puisqu'elle les aime tous les deux et que les deux frères ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Mais comme ils ont pris goût à la liberté pendant leurs longues années d'errance ils ne fixeront pas à Riesenburg, ils continueront à parcourir le pays et même le monde entier, et plus en train désormais : non, ils seront assez riches pour s'offrir leur propre elric-mobile pour aller où ils voudront quand ils voudront et apporter leur alchimie à tous ceux qui en auront besoin, et puis tiens, ils emmèneront même Winry avec eux parce qu'elle ne veut plus qu'ils la quittent et il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur l'état de la voiture et parce qu'elle veut pouvoir équiper en automail aussi tous ceux qui en auront besoin. Et comme ça ils vivront à trois heureux un éternel voyage de noces.

Ainsi rêvent-ils parfois, des rêves insensés d'enfants, un conte de fée pour graines de savants fous, eux qui ont dû devenir adultes trop vite.


	16. Winry, Ed, la vis oubliée

**Titre** : _for want of a nail…_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « j'ai oublié » d'après Nelja  
pour la case n°15 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Winry

**Continuité** : c'était, je ne sais plus, du côté du tome 8 peut-être ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

_J'ai oublié une vis. J'ai oublié une vis. J'ai oublié une vis..._

Il n'y a rien de superflu dans un automail Rockbell. Chaque pièce a son importance. Sur n'importe quel autre client, l'absence de cette vis aurait quand même pu passer inaperçue, tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait trop de mouvements violents. Mais comme c'est d'Ed qu'il s'agissait... Fatalement, son bras allait casser tôt ou tard, Winry le savait à l'avance. Sa réputation de mécanicienne serait ruinée, et, plus important, avec la vie dangereuse qu'il menait, Ed risquait sans doute gros…

Winry imaginait déjà le pire et passait ses journées à regarder le téléphone en coin, attendant avec angoisse qu'il sonne pour lui annoncer une catastrophe. Si seulement Ed lui parlait un peu plus et lui avait dit où il partait, si elle savait à quel numéro le joindre pour s'excuser et le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !


	17. Ed, Al, Heid, vie itinérante

la grande question aujourd'hui, c'est, est-ce que je n'avais pas déjà publié cette ficlet en août '08 avec le reste du batch "sur la route", mais j'ai l'impression que non ?

**

* * *

Titre** : une vie d'errance  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er film  
**Personnages** : Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heiderich  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité** : fin de la première série animée et film (_The Conqueror of Shambala_)

**Thèmes **: 2#21, « Le cœur d'un bohémien » pour 52 saveurs ;  
et « sur la route » pour 6variations

**Nombre de mots** : 300 et des brouettes

oOo

Sans foi ni loi, sans feu ni lieu. Edward Elric a coupé tous les ponts. Brûlé la maison de son enfance, renié leur père, abandonné le rêve fou de revoir leur mère. Ils n'auront plus de passé. Lui et son frère vivent dans le présent, courant encore et toujours, et le seul futur qu'ils envisagent se limite à « retrouver leurs corps ». Ils ne voient pas plus loin.

On peut croire qu'il leur reste un foyer : celui des Rockbell, mais jamais ils n'envoient lettre ni appel téléphonique. Ils n'y reviennent que par nécessité absolue. De même, ils ne retournent au quartier-général voir Mustang que par obligation.

Ils courent le monde, dans tous les sens. Par voie ferrée, par route, à pied, en long en large et en travers, d'un bout à l'autre, plus loin encore, de retour et ils repartent, toujours. Une fuite en avant, peut-être.  
Edward a appris la route. Les tracés, l'orientation, comment se débrouiller, avec ou sans montre d'argent. Toute sa vie tient dans une valise qu'il trimballe, et dont il pourrait finalement se passer, à la limite. Son cœur et son foyer sont dans l'armure qu'habite son frère. Ils n'ont pas besoin de maison où retourner, tant qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ont appris l'errance et la liberté.

Dans un autre monde, cela reste identique. Il n'oubliera pas si facilement pareil apprentissage. L'errance est difficile à désapprendre. Il s'est fixé chez Alfons Heiderich parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il a cherché toutes les autres possibilités et finalement, ce garçon était son seul espoir de revoir un jour son monde d'origine et son frère.

Ce monde lui a échappé une fois de plus, son frère lui est revenu, il a perdu Heiderich. Plus rien ne le retenait à Munich désormais, et avec la misère grandissante, la colère qui montait dans les rues, ça devenait même dangereux pour des apatrides comme eux.  
Alphonse, Noah, et la route qui les attendait : rien de plus, rien de moins. Edward n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.


	18. Hohenheim et sa famille, cookies

**Titre** : la plus grande aventure !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : la famille Elric  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité** : quand Ed et Al étaient petits

**Prompt** : « Décidément, Thorin ne comprendrait jamais la façon de penser de cet excité de compagnon gnome. »  
D'après Sideroflaque  
+ Souhait : « _un ptit FMA - Hohenheim (ou plus hein, ca va aussi) - fier de ses petits »_  
sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Deux compagnons, gnomes en culottes courtes, traversaient ensemble une zone dangereuse. En bons équipiers, ils se préoccupaient constamment l'un de l'autre, à s'assurer que tous deux atteindraient leur but sans encombre et surtout ensemble. Et pour de si petits aventuriers, ça n'était pas une mince affaire ! tant de dangers les guettaient. Les pièges dans le plancher. Le gardien du sanctuaire. La déception peut-être après cette épopée ?

Non ! Ils réussirent !

Et ne surent jamais que leur exploit avait un témoin :  
« Trisha, tes fils ont accompli avec grand succès un raid meurtrier sur la boîte à cookies… »


	19. Ed, Al, Heid, fusionnel

**Titre** : lui et moi et le monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heiderich  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#43, « Nous étions deux jumeaux, trop pauvres pour la dignité de noms différents » pour 52 saveurs  
Note : mix manga (pour la caractérisation des personnages) et 1er anime/1er film (pour la présence d'Alfons)  
**Nombre de mots** : 360

oOo

Edward Elric n'a pas toujours aimé son frère. Pendant un peu plus d'un an, il est resté fils unique. Puis il a été grand frère aîné d'un bébé braillard. Il a commencé par être jaloux de ce petit frère qui accaparait l'attention de ses parents. Comment il a changé d'avis, c'est un secret entre son papa et lui. Il ne le dira à personne (et il finira par oublier en grandissant).  
Quand Alphonse a appris à marcher et à parler, surtout, là, il est devenu le petit frère adoré, le compagnon de jeux d'Ed. Toute sa vie. Ou presque.  
Avec le départ de Hohenheim, il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un sur qui reporter son trop-plein d'amour et avec qui partager sa colère.  
Maman, Winry, Al, et l'alchimie. Voilà tout le petit monde d'Ed, enfant.

Quand Trisha est morte, tout s'est effondré.  
Depuis qu'ils ont pris leur décision de la ramener, Ed et Al ne font plus qu'un. Leurs âmes autant que leur destin se sont liés cette funeste nuit où ils ont tenté la transmutation humaine.

On connaît Edward Elric sous le titre de Fullmetal Alchemist. À ce nom les gens associent facilement l'armure massive de son jeune frère. On les connaît tous deux sous le nom générique de Frères Elric. Si dissemblables que soient leurs apparences, on les assimile ensemble comme un seul tout.  
Les Frères, la Famille Elric. Qui lutte pour rester ensemble, pour retrouver une part d'innocence perdue, leur identité d'origine. L'un sans l'autre ils ne sont plus rien, eux seuls définissent l'individualité de l'autre.

C'est ce qu'Edward tente d'expliquer à Alfons Heidrich. Comment sa vie n'a pris un sens qu'avec Al pour la partager, comment avant il n'existait pas lui-même. Ils se ressemblaient… comme des frères. Ils s'entendaient mieux que des amis. Et, avec les aléas de leur croissance qui avaient fait qu'Alphonse avait très vite rattrapé son grand frère, on eut pu les croire jumeaux.

Son frère était toute sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument qu'il le retrouve. C'est pour ça qu'il a offert sa vie en sacrifice pour récupérer son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il consacrera encore toute sa vie à la rejoindre.


	20. Ed et Al, jupette

**Titre : **garde-robe de printemps  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Genre : **crack !  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« mini-jupe » d'après 31 jours il y a un bout de temps ; mais pendant que je n'arrivais pas à finir cette version, j'en ai quand même posté deux autres à la date dite...  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Dans la Caserne principale de l'Est, un vestiaire _presque_calme… s'y abritait un Edward Elric de retour d'un énième voyage « d'études » infructueux, râlant après son supérieur. Pour passer ses nerfs, le jeune garçon cognait dans les casiers. Au grand dam de son frère cadet...

« Mais enfin, arrête, tu vas finir par les casser !  
- Bah, si ça arrive, un petit coup d'alchimie et hop, réparé. 'Ferai pas à cet incapable de Colonel le plaisir de m'accuser d'endommager les biens de l'Armée, non mais ho. »  
Pour faire bonne mesure, il ponctua l' »incapable » d'un _klong_sonore, gondolant effectivement le métal du casier. (Alors comme ça, les alliages des automails Rockbell sont plus solides que ceux utilisés dans les fournitures militaires... mais au lieu de faire déraper la conversation vers Winry, Ed la ramena encore sur Mustang : )

« Tiens, tu sais ce que j'ai appris par Havoc ? Ben _ce type_ serait dans l'armée pour mettre les filles en mini-jupes. Et c'est des tarés comme ça qui nous commandent, j'y crois pas ! »  
_Klong._  
« Des mini-jupes…  
- Ouais. »  
_Klong._

« He, Al ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça a pas l'air de t'affecter beaucoup. »

La grande armure agita les mains, dans un geste de dénégation infantile.  
« Ah, je réfléchissais juste. Je me disais justement que je ne pouvais peut-être pas continuer à porter un pagne, comme ça, qu'il faudrait trouver autre chose, non ? »

Ed en perdit instantanément toute belliquosité et abandonna le casier qu'il maltraitait.  
« Tu n'es pas sérieux, quand même ?  
- Ben, c'est que, je me demande si ça ne fait pas vulgaire, mais…  
- Al, arrête. Par pitié. Tu sais ce qui arrive si tu commences à parler de _fringues_: Armstrong va débarquer et te proposer des conseils de couture ancestraux ! »

Prophétie avérée : la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée, dans une gerbe d'étincelles roses.  
« Edward Elric ! et Alphonse ! Quel hasard de vous croiser ici. Belle journée pour la saison, n'est-ce pas ? Aah, nous pourrons bientôt bénéficier de l'autorisation de tomber les vestes pour les exercices physiques. »

Ed se recroquevilla devant son casier, horrifié.  
« Mais, j'y pense, continua Armstrong sur sa lancée : ces histoires d'uniformes… les sous-lieutenants Havoc et Breda m'ont confié la tâche de coudre des prototypes d'un nouveau genre d'uniforme féminin, Alphonse, dites-moi, ne pensez-vous pas qu'un kilt… ?  
- Non ! hurla Ed. On vous remercie de cette attention, Major, mais ça n'est pas la peine. Al, viens, je viens de me rappeler qu'on a un rendez-vous urgent ailleurs ! Au revoi~r ! »

Tirant son frère par le bras, Ed esquiva de son mieux Armstrong et prit la direction de la sortie le plus rapidement possible qu'il pouvait sans se mettre à courir. Al, lui, du fait de son gabarit et déséquilibré par la traction, eut plus de mal à passer la porte sans bousculer l'imposant Major.  
« Ah, désolé, s'excusa-t-il au passage. La prochaine fois, j'espère ?  
- Al, par pitié, _non_, » implora Ed à mi-voix.


	21. Ed, cafédomancie

**Titre **: cercle noir  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Edward Elric  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Thème** : « marc de café » qui a donné lieu à la découverte du mot _cafédomancie_ lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 03h00)  
**Mots**: 100

oOo

Des semaines, des mois, des années à rechercher la Pierre Philosophale, aux quatre coins du pays et au fin fond des bibliothèques… Edward en a passé, de ces nuits blanches soutenues au café noir dont il émergeait avec des idées brumeuses. Qui semblaient géniales sur le moment mais se révélaient impossibles s'il y réfléchissait de nouveau après avoir rattrapé un peu de sommeil ou qu'Alphonse les révisait.  
La plus bizarre qui ait été : la tasse retournée, avec les dégoulinures du marc, emprisonnées dans le cercle du rebord… donneront-elle naissance par hasard et par chance à une formule alchimique géniale ?


	22. Al, le secret de l armure

**Titre** : en creux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : défi "Vide" sur mf 100 mots ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'est un secret de polichinelle, cette immense armure antique complètement vide. Tout le monde ou presque le sait. Ça attire tellement l'attention, surtout qu'il se fourre toujours dans des situations tellement improbables ; la vérité sur le corps d'Alphonse Elric transpire vite.  
Heureusement, c'est tellement incroyable – et les enjeux derrières tellement dangereux – que personne ne le répète. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu de leurs yeux n'y croiraient pas, et ceux qui savent, à moins d'être très directement impliqués dans de sombres histoires d'alchimie eux-mêmes, aiment autant faire comme si tout était très normal. Aller circulez y'a rien à voir...


	23. Ed et Al vs détruire des preuves

**Titre** : des rêves et des lieux détruits  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, un savant fou  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Oh et puis, crevez donc !", grommela la voix comme le donjon commençait à s'effondrer."  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 octobre '11!)

**Continuité** : TWT ; s'inspire un peu de l'ouverture de CoS ?**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le donjon commençait à s'effondrer, à l'instar du rêve brisé d'un alchimiste fou.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, beugla Ed en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes alors qu'Al traînait de force l'autre dément vers l'extérieur : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette obsession de l'auto-destruction ?

- Oh, comme si nous étions bien placés pour critiquer.

- De quoi ?

- Nous avons quand même mis le feu à la maison...

- Pour nous forcer à aller de l'avant et réussir ! Pas pour enterrer un échec !

- Oui, oui, mais parle moins et cours plus vite si tu ne veux pas être enterré dans celui-là, d'accord ?


	24. Ed Al Win, imagination d enfants

**Titre** : de l'histoire naturelle et surnaturelle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages** : minis Edward, Alphonse et Winry  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones - et je crois que j'ai dû me faire influencer par les "ghost sharks" d'Oglaf ?

**Prompt**s: "cétacé" plus "horreur" sur 31 jours  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 octobre '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Amestris est un pays enclavé : rares sont ses habitants qui ont vu la mer. En tout cas, les enfants de Riesenburg encerclés par leurs montagnes n'en connaissent rien, que par les livres et leur imagination.

La description d'une « baleine » dans un roman plonge Ed, Al et Winry dans des abîmes de perplexité. Les encyclopédies consultées n'arrangent rien. Plus grosse qu'une maison, avec une peau forcément cuirassée pour résister à la pression de l'eau, de grandes-grandes dents sur une bouche immeeeense et capable de respirer l'air ?  
...Donc de quitter la mer et venir rôder la nuit autour de leurs cauchemars...


	25. Pinako, Ed, limites

**Titre** : les enfants ont tendance à se moquer des impossibles des adultes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Ça devait être insurmontable !" d'après Mnebulin  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11)  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : pré-série**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ça devait être insurmontable, comme situation, croyait Pinako et pourtant...

Oh, elle a toujours su qu'Ed, malgré son jeune âge et sa petite taille, faisait preuve d'une vitalité hors du commun : c'est elle qui l'a mis au monde, crevette prématurée, et elle l'a vu grandir. C'est elle encore qui l'a soigné après sa double amputation.

L'opération de greffe en soi, c'est douloureux et épuisant mais ça passe encore. Non, là où elle s'étonne c'est sur la rééducation derrière... Le programme accéléré auquel il s'astreint était en théorie impossible. Mais les enfants, justement, ont tendance à se moquer des impossibles des adultes.


	26. EdWin, Al, promesses d enfants

**Titre** : _playing house_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ed - Winry - Al (enfants)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Du haut de ses six ans, [il] se le jure." d'après Alaiya  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

******Continuité** : quand ils étaient petits**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Du haut de ses six ans, Ed se le jure : un jour, il épousera Winry. Maman vient de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se marier avec elle parce qu'elle attendait le retour de Papa (vilain Papa ! Et Ed qui espérait qu'il revienne !) alors à la place, la petite voisine est un très bon deuxième choix.

Puisqu'ils jouent déjà à la dinette ensemble dans le rôle des parents avec Al et Den comme enfants...

Tout marchait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Al décide que non, il n'était pas tellement plus petit et lui aussi voulait jouer au papa !


	27. EdWin, vie de famille

**Titre** : pour bien grandir !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell (et leurs enfants)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Fourrées de viande, histoire que tu ne puisses pas râler que je ne prends pas soin de bien nourrir la famille !"  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11)  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post manga**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- "Je ne prends pas bien soin de nourrir la famille" ? _Moi_ ? Je ramène de la viande tous les jours, et de la viande de premier choix en plus.

- Et c'est très bien, les enfants en ont besoin pour leur croissance, mais pas que ça. Ça m'est égal si toi tu n'aimes pas, eux ont besoin de lait pour leurs petits os à calcifier. Tu veux qu'ils restent tout petits ?

- Mon fils n'est pas petit !

- Et ta fille ? Bref. Des légumes, du poisson, et des produits laitiers, s'il te plaît. _Variété_ et _équilibre_, tu connais ?


	28. EdWin, une vie trop normale

**Titre** : une vie normale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples** : Edward Elric/(Winry Rockbell ; Alphonse Elric)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Pourtant, avec Harry, grâce à la présence de Harry, il était heureux de cette vie."  
d'après Camille Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

******Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du manga**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il était heureux de cette vie, se disait Ed. Vraiment. He bien quoi, il avait renoncé à ses capacités à utiliser l'alchimie alors qu'on les disait prodigieuses et que c'était une grande partie de son identité. Tant pis ! Aucun prix pour ramener son frère, corps et âme, n'était trop grand à payer. Il était libre de l'Armée, désormais.

Une vie simple lui allait aussi. Une vie... normale. Il ne comptait plus que sur ses propres mains pour construire et réparer. Alphonse, à côté, brillait enfin par lui-même, preuve de ses propres talents.

...Ne manquait plus au tableau qu'une épouse ?


	29. Trisha sans Hohenheim, commérages

**Titre** : ce qu'on raconte...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Van Hohenheim/Trisha Elric, et des commères jalouuuses qui n'ont rien compris au film !  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Mais au bout du compte, elle restait la seule qu'il n'aimait plus."  
d'après Elwan sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

******Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré série**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Il n'aime plus sa maîtresse depuis qu'elle s'est transformée en bobonne, persiffle l'épicière. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

- C'était un joli brin de fille. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'imagine que pour qui l'a rencontrée jeune fille toute fraîche, la voir pondre aussitôt deux gamins en l'espace de deux ans, la transformation a été trop brutale, suggéra une dame entre deux commandes.

- Remarquez, peut-être qu'il l'aime toujours mais que ce sont les enfants qu'il ne supporte pas.

- Bah, il a quand même attendu plusieurs années, ils ont eu le temps de grandir.

- Mais quelque chose l'a _forcément_ déçu !


	30. Hohenheim, la force des sentiments

**Titre** : comme une faiblesse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Van Hohenheim/Trisha Elric  
**Gradation** : G/ K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « C'est plus facile que de retourner la confiance ou la tendresse. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Retourner la confiance ou la tendresse de Trisha, c'est quelque chose que Van Hohenheim trouvait terrifiant, au début. En quelques centaines d'années, c'est déjà arrivé, qu'on lui offre de tels sentiments – il est toujours parti en courant.

Pour la première fois, il se sent y répondre, et cette nouveauté, cette vulnérabilité l'effraient. Ça lui donne encore plus envie de partir en courant.  
Mais trop tard : s'il fait cela, il subira un manque déchirant…

Quelques années plus tard, il ne peut que souhaiter à ses fils d'êtres plus doués que lui dans ce domaine.


	31. famille Rockbell, presque !

**Titre** : Presque, presque  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Urey & Sara Rockbell, Pinako Rockbell, Trisha Elric (et Ed et presque Winry)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt****s** : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça» »  
d'après Koliri ;

suivi de « Rien ne l'arrête dans son délire, pas même les moqueries sarcastiques de Mello. »  
d'après AndersAndrew  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité** : largement pré-série**  
Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Sara, elle est en de bonnes mains, promet Trisha à Urey qui doit s'absenter pour une urgence à l'autre bout du village.  
- Et rien ne dit que ça sera pour aujourd'hui non plus, rappelle Sara du fond de son fauteuil, toute en sourire au-dessus de son ventre tout rond.

Trisha, son propre bébé dans les bras, opine. Pinako tapote une pipe vide en silence, le même genre de sourire aux lèvres

- Ouais. 'Rien contre les maris dans une salle d'accouchement… sauf quand ils sont médecins eux-mêmes : ils paniquent trop facilement…

oOo

- Mets l'eau à bouillir et ne panique pas, récite Sara.  
- Je suis très calme, rétorque Trisha. Juste le temps de coucher Edward.  
- Tu peux prendre le berceau qu'on a préparé, en attendant que ce deuxième petit bout soit effectivement là : ça sera plus confortable que son couffin.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Certaine. Je vais nous préparer linges, désinfectant et ciseaux pendant que tu t'occupes du reste.  
- Mais non, je vais le faire.  
- Laisse, je sais où tout est rangé et je ne suis pas encore clouée au lit.  
- Et prévenir ta belle-mère ?  
- Oh, elle comprendra bien en entendant l'eau bouillir.


	32. Ed, Al et la Vérité, les règles du jeu

**Titre** : s'ils changent les règles du jeu...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Ed, la Vérité, Al  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Ce n'est pas ce que Heishi voulait dire, mais un coup d'œil à Sasaki lui assure que celui-ci a compris. »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier chapitre !**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Celui-ci a compris ! se réjouit La Vérité et son sourire ravi fait courir des frissons dans le dos d'Ed. Mais il n'a pas le temps de regretter sa décision s'il veut sauver Al ou de s'interroger sur quel genre d'entité peut ainsi applaudir un adversaire de l'avoir battue.

L'alchimie était toute sa vie, et qu'on le félicite d'y renoncer ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La Vérité rendra-t-elle les choses plus difficiles à ses successeurs, désormais ?  
Il se le promet : après avoir serré Al dans les bras, par sécurité, il l'encouragera à aller étudier la version étrangère.


	33. Et et Al, une nouvelle théorie

**Titre** : une faille dans la théorie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Edward et Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Monde cruel! » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)****

******Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Monde cruel que celui des alchimistes se tenant très strictement au principe de l'Échange Équivalent : si tout doit se payer au juste prix, que peut-on donner ? Pas grand' chose, ou des sentiments négatifs quand un besoin se voit dénié faute de réciprocité immédiate.  
Même sans l'utiliser pour nuire directement comme avec ces histoires de Pierre Philosophale, l'alchimie a fait souffrir bien du monde et les Frères Elric jurent de changer cela en amorçant un nouveau courant de pensée, l'Échange Plus.

Encore idéalistes, ils ne voient pas les possibles perversions de ce système, l'inflation, l'endettement…


	34. Ed et Winry, ce qui reste encore

**Titre** : ce qu'il peut encore faire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Il a fallu à Bruce presque un an, avant de réaliser qu'Ephetais était mâle»  
d'après Jainas sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier tome/post-manga**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Mal dans sa peau depuis le Jour de l'Éclipse, Ed ne tient plus en place. Ça a été son grand triomphe : sauver le pays entier, récupérer le corps d'Al, et le bras qu'il avait dû sacrifier autrefois, tant pis pour sa jambe qui restera une punition pour son orgueil d'autrefois... et son grand échec, parce que depuis tout petit, l'alchimie c'était toute sa vie. Enfin presque. Une grande partie.

Il faut que Winry lui fasse rentrer de force un peu de bon sens :  
- Tu as perdu la pratique mais il te reste toujours toutes tes connaissances : utilise-les, partage-les !


	35. Al et les chimères, persévérance

**Titre** : persévérance  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Alphonse, Gerso, Zanpano  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Si ça te tient à cœur, n'abandonne pas. » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- N'abandonne pas si facilement, je suis sûr que nous touchons au but, répète Alphonse à longueur de journée à ses élèves/collaborateurs. Gerso et Zanpano sont déterminés à se débarrasser des parties animales qu'on leur a greffées et retrouver leurs corps d'origine, mais souvent, ils ont l'impression de tourner en rond, de n'aboutir nulle part, d'en revenir toujours au même problème sans solution viable.

Alphonse, passé par ce cycle de découragement avant eux, insiste pour toujours continuer. Bien sûr, ils pourraient faire comme Darius et Heinkel et simplement accepter leurs nouveaux corps. Mais n'ont-ils pas une promesse à tenir ?


	36. EdWin, les choses dans les formes

**Titre** : faut-il vraiment faire les choses dans les formes ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Lui offrir un cadeau, aussi? »  
d'après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Lui_ offrir un cadeau aussi cher, était-ce bien raisonnable ? se demandait Ed, planté devant la vitrine du bijoutier.

Pendant des années, Al et lui avaient acheté la clémence de Winry avec des boucles d'oreilles, pas juste en toc mais toutes simples, à prix correct.  
Une bague de fiançailles, maintenant, avec son alliage fin et surtout sa pierre précieuse qu'il faut prendre de grande qualité et surtout pas trop petite, c'est autre chose.  
C'est ce qui se fait, dit-on, mais ils ont déjà conclu leurs fiançailles, et une bague risquerait de la gêner pour manier ses outils ?


	37. WinEd, avec bonne ou mauvaise humeur

**Titre** : mélange explosif  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Winry Rockbell/Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Je prends ça pour un oui. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour un oui ou pour un non, dès que ça concernait Edward, Winry pouvait changer d'humeur, brusquement, violemment.  
À côté de ça, tout le monde s'entendait à dire d'elle qu'elle était une jeune fille très sérieuse, passionnée par son métier, et attentionnée envers tous ses clients.

À propos de ces sautes d'humeur, Grand-Mère Pinako et Alphonse, d'un air entendu, parlaient des passions de la jeunesse, ce qui la faisait se draper dans une dignité vexée, et, si Ed était à portée d'oreille, c'était son tour à lui de paniquer et d'exploser.

Avec des sentiments pareils ils ne s'ennuieront jamais !


	38. Ed x Winry, à nu

**Titre** : corps, mains et coeurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Couple** : Winry Rockbell x Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt**s : « Neal ne savait pas qu'un agent du FBI pouvait rougir comme ça. »  
d'après Modocanis ; deux versions partie du même prompt mais qui se suivent l'une l'autre ;  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

Rougir comme ça, franchement, se morigène Winry, ce n'est pas sérieux. Ce qu'elle voit étalé devants ses yeux ce soir, elle ne devrait pas en être surprise. Le corps d'Ed, elle l'a déjà vu sous toutes ses coutures. Elle a fait elle-même certaines de ses coutures !

Ils ont joué ensemble étant enfants.  
Elle a pris grand soin de ses membres artificiels depuis des années.  
Et elle a lu suffisamment de livres de médecine pour savoir comme c'est fait, un homme.

La différence ? ...ils ne dévoilent pas que leurs corps : leurs cœurs, et plus profond encore. Ce contexte change tout.

o

- Comme ça, c'est bon ?  
- Un peu plus à droite. Un tout petit peu plus fort.  
- Là. J'y suis. C'est ça ?  
- Oui !

Les mains savantes de Winry explorent le corps d'Ed, donnant facilement l'illusion qu'elles sont déjà expertes. Avoir été mécanicienne et patient pendant des années aide beaucoup : ils savent parler de ce corps, donner et suivre des indications sur comment le manipuler, et si la relation était asymétrique, ils ont pris suffisamment d'automatisme pour la renverser au besoin.  
Les mains d'Ed sont un peu plus maladroites : il y en a une qu'il doit réapprivoiser. Il compense par son avidité d'apprendre !


	39. EdWin, la grande demande

**Titre : **La grande demande...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **nerd  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« demande » pour 31 jours (14 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **un couple de geeks pour le Pi Day!  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **dernier chapitre  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Monsieur et Madame Elric, quand on les félicite pour le couple et la famille qu'ils forment, n'aiment pas répondre à la question,  
« Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »  
Parce qu'expliquer,  
« À la naissance de Winry, nous n'avons que quelques mois d'écart et nos mères étaient voisines et amies ; nous avons grandi ensemble, elle, mon petit frère né l'année suivante et moi. »  
...Ça dérange les gens, d'une façon qui les met eux-mêmes mal à l'aise.

À ceux qui demandent d'emblée s'ils se sont connus sur un « effet infirmier » quand Madame Mécanicienne réparait la jambe de Monsieur Patient. À cela, ils sont font un malin plaisir de répondre d'un _non _simple mais définitif et de laisser le monde se débrouiller avec leurs préjugés.

La question qu'ils redoutent le plus, en tout cas, c'est celle de ceux qui les connaissent déjà et qui veulent savoir quand et comment ils ont enfin reconnu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et décidé de se marier.  
Parce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de consternant à se rappeler la grande demande d'alchimiste à base d'échange équivalent, et la réponse enthousiaste de femme d'affaires en calculs de pourcentages... et plus encore, à l'étaler devant autrui, quand autrui sera garanti d'éclater de rire à cette idée. Ça n'est jamais méchant, même pas moqueur, ça amuse toujours les gens, mais c'est une partie d'eux qu'ils préfèreraient garder privée.  
Car ils sont ce qu'ils sont dans leur vie publique comme dans leur vie privée et justement ça, c'est plutôt personnel !


	40. EdWinry, 10 changements d'humeur

**Titre : **À plus de 80%  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus à PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu (et CLAMP), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Gabriela Gosden  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série ; mélange manga & deux séries animées  
**Nombre de mots : **300 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Il s'éloigne encore de moi... »  
(5)

2. AU: [OAV _kodomo_]  
Cent ans aujourd'hui, se dit Edward, une vie entière dans ce monde et toujours l'impression de ne pas en faire partie, les regrets d'avoir perdu sa vie d'avant en passant la Porte...  
jusqu'à ce que deux de ses arrière-petits-enfants, Edgar et Wendy, viennent le trouver pour lui demander :  
« Dis Grand-père. Est-ce qu'on a le droit de se marier avec sa cousine ?  
(65)

3. Crack:  
Comme on dit : Qui aime bien châtie bien ! sauf que Winry prend peut-être trop la partie châtiment à cœur ?  
(20)

4. Crossover: [xxxHolic]  
« J'exauce ton vœu. Je demande juste une compensation exacte en échange.  
- Échange équivalent, oui, je connais le principe, merci. Justement, je cherche à récupérer un alchimiste qui a disparu de la circulation sans finir de payer sa facture pour ses automails. Vous tenez vos contrats, vous, au moins ? »  
(50)

5. 1ère fois:  
« Moi, j'aime tes membres, Ed. Tous. N'aie honte d'aucun. »  
(10)

6. Fluff:  
« Tiens, mange. Je me suis entraînée à faire les tartes aux pommes, pour Al qui n'a pas pu en manger toutes ces années, et pour toi aussi : t'as bien besoin qu'on prenne un peu soin de toi, tu sais ? »  
(40)

7. Humour:  
« Cadeau !  
- C'est quoi ? Encore des boucles d'oreille ? Non, c'est trop grand... pas un collier, quand même ?  
- Ouvre, tu verras bien !  
- ...Une nouvelle clé Allen ?  
- Au cas où je casse (encore) accidentellement mon automail.  
- Oh, _toi_... »  
(35)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi. Et cette promesse-là, je la tiendrai ! »  
(15)

9. Smut:  
Sous prétexte d'une maintenance, ils s'offrent une récréation sauvage directement sur l'établi, au risque de laisser des traces sur un plan, et de déranger la moitié des outils. (Tant pis.)  
(30)

10. UST:  
Ed a un beau corps – Winry le connaît quasiment sous toutes les coutures, à force de faire sa maintenance – mais il ne s'est jamais, jamais encore, montré à elle sans caleçon.  
(30)


	41. Win Ed Al, déjà plus des enfants

**Titre** : le temps de l'innocence  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Winry Ed et Al  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que rien ne change, qu'ils restent toujours tous les trois ensemble, enfants et insouciants. »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Qu'ils restent toujours tous les trois ensemble, enfants et insouciants, Winry n'a jamais eu le temps de formuler ce vœu. Du temps où ils étaient encore insouciants, de quoi se serait-elle préoccupée ? Ils parlaient de se marier, mais ils ne comprenaient pas encore ce que ça voudrait dire de grandir.

Et puis le malheur les a frappés tour à tour, elle d'abord, Ed et Al ensuite et tout d'un coup malgré leur jeune âge ils n'étaient plus des enfants.  
Et maintenant, Winry en sait assez pour savoir qu'on ne revient jamais en arrière et qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais leur innocence.


	42. Win, Ed, méca, des trucs

en guest-star, la mécanicienne de Briggs ( /s/5817546/13/ ) !

**Titre** : trucs et astuces  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Winry & la mécanicienne de Briggs (et Ed)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc." (racine)  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Mon truc pour rendre la coque plus résistante, explique la mécanicienne, ce sont les fibres de carbone. Évidemment, c'est très cher et tout le monde n'a pas les moyens...

Winry écoute attentivement, note les proportions indiquées, déplore le coût de fabrication, émet une suggestion que son interlocutrice trouve intéressante, mais dont elle explique le manque de pratique : elle a déjà testé – ce qui augmente encore l'admiration de Winry.

- Et bien sûr, tout dépend de l'usage qu'en fait son porteur.  
- J'ai essayé d'instaurer la peur en lui, par la force, pour le convaincre d'être extra soigneux mais les résultats sont mitigés...


	43. EdWin, que ça marche

**Titre** : trop têtus  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Winry & Ed  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Et pourtant ils s'aimaient...alors pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils jamais à s'entendre ?»  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-série  
**Notes** : je ne crois pas à ce couple, oh non ; je sais qu'il est canon et je continuerai à l'écrire, mais je trouve qu'Arakawa a fait ça comme un pied et je n'y crois pas  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ils s'aimaient, alors pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils jamais à s'entendre ? En tout cas pas plus de quelques mois d'affilée, avant que ça ne tourne à la dispute ?

Edward, depuis sa préadolescence, a pris le goût à la vie vagabonde et ne s'est jamais rangé. Même sans plus pouvoir pratiquer l'alchimie, il a soif de connaissances nouvelles.  
Winry savait dès le départ qu'il ne tiendrait jamais longtemps en place et pensait pouvoir l'accepter.

Ça a déjà été comme ça pendant les années précédant leur mariage, pourquoi ça changerait ? Et même après la naissance des enfants... Ils s'adoraient mais... à très petites doses.


	44. Ed, le prix payé

**Titre** : une si grande perte  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Cependant, lorsque Moïse apparaît devant eux, pour leur promettre la liberté...ils ne le croient pas. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier chapitre  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Ils » ne le croient pas capable de vivre sa vie sans alchimie.

Lui, l'enfant prodige, le plus jeune alchimiste à avoir décroché une licence d'État (le seul puisque cette licence va disparaître), celui qui a tenté une transmutation humaine avant ses douze ans (avec son jeune frère que tout le monde oublie)...  
He bien oui, ça va lui manquer terriblement. L'alchimie est une seconde nature pour lui.  
Depuis si longtemps, il comprend inconsciemment le flux des éléments autour de lui et le modifie sans y penser.

...Mais entre vivre sans alchimie et vivre sans son frère le choix était vite fait.


	45. Ed, exclu

**Titre** : il pourrait faire relecteur ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Tu es la Nouvelle Gestion Publique. »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- On publie clairement de la merde ces derniers temps, ronchonne Ed en explorant le rayon scientifique d'une librairie.

Un coup d'œil rapide à un nouveau traité d'alchimie suffit à lui faire repérer deux approximations grossières et une erreur vraiment criante. Le livre suivant est à peine mieux. Vraiment, les chercheurs qui partagent leurs recherches n'ont aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent !

Hélas, personne n'accepte ses corrections. Il ne peut pas parler de la Porte qu'il a ouverte : tabou des tabous, et depuis qu'il a perdu son alchimie on le considère comme incapable, comme s'il avait tout oublié... Oh, la frustration !


	46. Ed, le prix des choses

**Titre** : la vraie valeur des choses  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Edward et l'alchimie  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Peu importe le prix. » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le prix à payer n'est jamais totalement équivalent. Il a fallu des années de voyage, d'étude et de réflexion pour en arriver à cette conclusion, et en faire une certitude raisonnée et pas seulement le cri de frustration d'un enfant mécontent de la façon dont marche le monde.

Le principe d'Échange Équivalent est biaisé. Va pour les éléments chimiques en proportions stœchiométriques et l'apport d'énergie. Mais comment quantifier les efforts pour étudier, apprendre, deviser les équations ? la valeur sentimentale… ou marchande, attachée à un objet ? les conséquences sur la vie future des bénéficiaires ?


	47. Winry et sa famille, vocations

**Titre : **Vocation  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Winry Rockbell et sa famille  
**Genre : **gen-ish/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d' Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **défi #197, « mécanique » pour mf 100 mots  
**Continuité : **pré-série  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Winry a grandi entourée de science. Au bout d'une longue lignée versée dans l'art des réparations humaines, avec une grand-mère mécanicienne d'automail, un père chirurgien, une mère médecin pour lui montrer l'exemple ; elle a appris à lire sur leurs ouvrages scientifiques.  
Très jeune, elle a appris à suturer une plaie et réconforter un malade, à évaluer la résistance d'une articulation et à souder des pièces métalliques.

Quand son chien a eu un accident, que malgré les soins la plaie s'est infectée et qu'il a fallu amputer la patte, sa vocation s'est cimentée : elle ne serait pas vétérinaire, mais mécanicienne !


End file.
